Defection
by PearlyJammer
Summary: My own take on why Rogue defected, with a twist.


Title: Defection   
Author: Autumn   
E-mail: eddievedderismylife@hotmail.com   
Category: Series/Angst   
Archive Rights: WRFA, and whoever else wants it please ask.   
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but Stan Lee, Marvel and FOX do.   
Rating: R for language, violence, general content and really bad parenting.   
Summary: My own take on why Rogue defected to the other side, with a different twist than normal.   
Story Notes: This combines elements of the movie and comic verse before careening off in another direction all together.   
Author Notes: A huge thank you to Redrazor who was kind enough to fill me in on all the comic history that I blanked out on. Kittenrescue for the awesome suggestions, and spell check. Logan's Marie for the beta work.   
indicates a telepathic message.   
// indicates a mental conversation.   
( ) are Carol's thoughts.   
* * are Marie's thoughts.   
  
Marie Lensher sat crying in the corner of the room. It had all the essentials, a closet, dresser, and a bed, but it was lacking of any personal decoration that made a room one's "own." She wasn't locked in a cell, or a dungeon of any kind. That would be pointless really, her life was her prison. Her parents knew this, and exploited it time and time again.   
Parent. What was the definition? One who helps to create a new life? One who gives birth? Paternal? Maternal? Marie supposed that all of those were correct if you really stripped the word down to its most basic meaning. However, her definition included the phrases "unconditional love," "trust," "support," and "protective." Neither Eric nor Mystique met any of the above criteria. They were not parents. Not by any stretch of the imagination.   
Sure, Eric taught her how to defend herself, and Mystique   
showed her how to control her deadly skin. At the time, she thought they genuinely tried to be good parents that helped their offspring, she'd been wrong. It had been just another ploy to use Marie's naive trust for their own sinister agenda.   
She'd discovered exactly what they had in mind when she went on the attack that resulted in the capture of one of "the Avengers," Carol Danvers. Charles Xavier's X-men had been there to support the avengers. Eric had counted on this, and gave Rogue the assignment to take out the one they called "Wolverine." After all, he had to see what his little girl was made of. See if she had it in her to take a life.   
Eric had used his power to immobilize the great Wolverine.   
After he had the burly man contained, Eric called Marie over to finish him off. He told the girl that this mutant's particular mutation would be quite useful for her, and she could become one of the Brotherhood's finest soldiers. Eric didn't tell his daughter that the only reason he wanted her to take the Wolverine's powers was to lessen her chances of dying when Eric put his plan on swaying the world leaders to his opinion into action.   
Marie walked over to the bound man, and prepared to take his life. She lifted her bare hand to his face and prepared for the transfer of energy, mutation, and memories. He snapped his head up and his eyes stopped her. They were a beautiful shade of hazel, and held the most intense mixture of emotions she'd ever seen. There was surprise, hatred, and anger. Anyone who looked at him could tell he was pissed.   
Marie's own eyes grew wide as she read the dark orbs. He was angry, but not at her. He was angry at Magneto and his sinister band of mutants. He was angry with the Avengers for needing to be bailed out, but mostly he was angry with himself for getting caught. She watched in amazement, as his eyes seemed to soften under her intense gaze. Neither of them could tear their gaze from the other. Marie was amazed. The man hadn't yet opened his mouth, but she already felt like she knew him from all she had read in his eyes. They stood there, staring at each other, before remembering they were enemies.   
"Ain't ya gonna kill me?" Wolverine asked.   
Marie shook her head, and brought her arm down. "I can't," was all she said before sliding the knife from his belt and cutting the bonds. He grabbed her arms and looked her in the eye. "Meet me at 2:00 AM, in front of The Blue Tavern" he said.   
Wolverine waited until she nodded before he released her and headed back to his teammates. Marie stared after the strange man. She'd known him for all of two minutes, but felt more deeply connected to him than she had to anyone she'd ever known. She'd never disobeyed her parents before, but she knew that tonight she was going to sneak out to meet him. Marie had to see him again; there was no question about it.   
  
Marie was roughly escorted into her room by both of her   
parents when they returned from the attack while Victor Creed a.k.a. Sabertooth brought an unconscious Carol to the sub levels of Eric's compound. Marie's earlier actions had prompted Eric to capture the nearly invulnerable Avenger.   
Marie knew that her father had seen her release Wolverine, and the fact that both Eric and Mystique were with her was not a good sign. She was shoved into her room and rather than fight them, she simply sat on her bed and waited for the oncoming lecture.   
"Do you realize you put yourself in grave danger, by   
releasing that animal, Marie?" her father asked her in a half-mocking tone.   
"He wasn't gonna hurt me" Marie answered in a flat tone.   
"My, my Eric. I think she has a little crush on him. Looks   
like our little girl is growing up" Mystique cooed.   
"You were ordered to drain him. Why didn't you?" Eric hissed. Marie looked up at him and said again in a firm tone "He wasn't gonna hurt me. So I didn't want to hurt him."   
Eric struck out at her, but she easily blocked the blow, at   
least her sessions with Victor had been good for something. Too enraged to speak to her any more, Mystique and Eric stormed out of the room. Marie started gathering the things she would need to sneak past the guards of Eric's fortress-like compound.   
  
"Eric, I don't know about this. The reason we chose him was   
because of the healing factor." the shapeshifter whispered to her husband.   
"Mysti, the invulnerability may well serve the same purpose. And we only have a limited amount of time. It's for our kind, dear" he finished and wrapped his arms around the blue woman, pulling her into an embrace.   
"You're right Eric. We'll do it tonight" she conceded.   
  
2:00 AM The Tavern Blue.......   
The Wolverine stood in the familiar darkness of shadows. They were similar to himself, dark as night in some places and sketchy on details on others. His codename would have been "Shadow" but that was already taken. His senses were on alert, and focused on *her *. The girl he'd only met once, but he already felt more for her than he had for Charles' crew of X-Men. He knew she was with the brotherhood, the enemy. His brain told him to stay away from her, but his gut instincts had other ideas and the Wolverine always listened to his instincts.   
He heard her before he smelled her, which was strange since   
smell was the keenest of his senses. He realized that she had intentionally masked her scent, probably to get away from Creed. He and Creed had a long, painful history together. For reasons he couldn't explain, Wolverine didn't like the thought of that rough and murderous animal near the girl with the wide brown eyes.   
As Marie approached, she mentally analyzed her escape. She'd used the scent dissolving spray that Mortimer had given her. He was the only person at the compound that understood her need to get away, which was next to impossible with Sabertooth as the head of security. She'd also used her tracking and trailing skills that were also courtesy of Victor. Much as she hated the guy, she had to admit he   
was one of the most skilled fighters she'd ever seen.   
Sabertooth, was suddenly a lot less interesting to Marie as   
she caught sight of the Wolverine, lurking in the shadows of a burnt out shell of The Blue Tavern . She observed the tenseness of his body, and realized he'd been tracking her.   
Marie knew her lack of smell had thrown him off, and   
rationalized he'd used his acute hearing to detect her presence. She wanted to find out how good his hearing was exactly and stopped when she was about fifty feet away.   
"I know you're there." He stated in a rough voice, before slowly turning to face her.   
A ghost of a smile crossed her face, before she replied with complete seriousness, "I know all about you. Victor taught me how to fight against you."   
A look of disbelief crossed his face and his brain reminded   
him that they were in fact enemies, and he had to maintain his guard at all times.   
"Why do you fight with them?" he questioned her. Marie shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, family tradition I guess."   
"Who's family? Yours? Who the hell are you related to on   
that side?" the gruff man barked out.   
"My parents. My father would disown me if I didn't fight   
with him. He's the one that wanted me to kill you." Marie explained too him.   
  
"Your father is buckethead?" he asked, clearly complexed.   
She nodded. "Yeah, and my mother is Mysti, or Mystique as you know her. It's the only choice that I have. I mean, where would I go? Who would take me in, if they knew who my family was?"   
Wolverine scratched his head, and thought about it, before   
answering her. "Look kid, you have a choice. You can stay with your fucked up family, or you can leave with me and live at the-somewhere else" he ended, still on guard enough to catch himself from giving away too much information.   
Marie thought about it. Leave home? The only one she'd   
ever know, and the only people she'd ever lived with? She didn't want to join in her father's crusade, but she didn't want to disappoint her parents either. She closed her eyes, and tried to come to some conclusion. Her head said to stay at home, where she was "safe," but her heart told her to go with Wolverine. There was something about him that reassured her she'd be taken care of. Plus there was that other thing, she couldn't quite put her finger on......   
"Ok. I'll do it." Marie informed the man in front of her.   
Logan simply nodded and told her, "Pack lightly. You'll have everything you need where we're going. I'll meet you here in an hour."   
They parted ways, and Marie headed back, her heart thumping   
in her chest. She was delirious with excitement and fear. Mixed with a good dose of confusion, and a slight case of guilt, Marie's adrenaline spurred her on.   
As she arrived in her room, she failed to notice that the door was slightly ajar. She stepped into the room and was startled when her mother spoke up "Did you enjoy your little walk, Marie?"   
"I'm sorry, I was just uh-"   
"Don't worry about it just now. We have more important   
matters to discus. For instance, we have a guest in our home that we want you to meet." Eric stated.   
"Come darling, she's in the basement" Mystique purred,   
as she opened the door. Before she had time to protest, a needle was slipped into her arm, and Marie fell into darkness.   
  
Marie came to twenty minutes later to find herself strapped down to a cold steel table with a pair of leg cuffs. Experimental wiggling informed her that her arms and waist were confined in the same restraints. Across the lab Marie saw the unconscious prisoner - Carol Danvers. The side of her face was a mass of yellow and black bruises. Marie figured it had been Creed that had taken her down, he   
was the only one strong enough to incapacitate the nearly   
invulnerable woman. Marie's nostrils flared and the faint trace of chloroform assaulted her senses. The smell came off Carol and Marie understood how they had captured the woman, now all she had to figure out was what they wanted with her. Contrary to popular belief, Eric's legion wasn't really into kidnapping or taking prisoners.   
A low moan came from Carol, and Marie snapped her head back   
to observe the woman. Her yellow hair was plastered with blood and it clung to the side of her head. An IV with a clear solution dripped into her left arm. Marie noticed the metal that bound Carol was much thicker than the metal that held her hostage. She recognized it as adamantium, which was supposed to be indestructible.   
Further down the room Marie saw her parents looking through a medical supply cabinet. She tried to move and the scraping metal drew Mystique's attention to where her daughter lay.   
"Felling better darling?" Mystique asked in a saccharine voice. Something inside Marie snapped and her voice filled with rage she bellowed "LET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU NASTY BITCH!"   
Three quick steps brought Mystique across the room and she   
delivered a hard slap across her child's face.   
"Don't you EVER speak to me in that tone of voice again! And stop acting like such a child Marie. Really, begging is so juvenile." She stated before turning her attention from the girl, and walking over to the incapacitated Avenger.   
Marie watched as her father made his way over to her. Her   
already alert nerves went in to overdrive when she saw what he had in his hands. He held a syringe, and a pair of latex gloves covered his hands. Her father hadn't worn gloves around her since she learned to control her mutation. Before that her skin was lethal to everyone except Mystique. "What's that?" she asked desperately trying to keep the tremble out of her voice.   
"It's Lydicane my dear." Eric said as he slid the needle into her flesh.   
About 15 seconds later her right shoulder was completely   
numb. Worst of all, she had no control over her skin when she couldn't feel it. Her shoulder had become a deadly weapon. Mystique rolled Carol's gurney over next to Marie and picked up the blonde woman's bare arm.   
"I'm sorry Marie. But this is for the good of our race."   
Eric said as he placed the limp arm of Carol on Marie's bared shoulder.   
The pull began and Marie screamed in pain as thoughts and   
feelings that weren't her own invaded her mind. The last though she absorbed from Carol was so powerful it rendered Marie unconscious: "HELP ME, CHARLES!"   
  
Meanwhile at the Blue tavern......   
The Wolverine paced in agitation. He puffed heavily on a   
cigar, as he debated with himself why the girl wasn't there.   
// She's a fucking spy for Bucketboy.//'   
// Something happened to her Logan, you dumbass.//   
// She's a liar and you can't trust anyone.//   
// That bastard Creed caught her.//   
The last thought made his metal claws shoot out between his   
knuckles. Intelligent reasoning be damned! The Wolverine chose to follow his instincts and go after the brown-eyed girl. He jogged back to where he'd stashed his bike off the road and climbed on. He kicked it into gear and was pointing it in the direction that'd he'd seen the girl retreat when the voice of the Professor flooded his mind.   
  
He was torn between helping find an old friend and searching for a mysterious girl. He found it odd that he was so concerned about someone whose name he didn't even know, but he pushed the thought away and concentrated on getting back to the mansion as quickly as possible. As he gunned the engine of the bike, Logan had a sinking feeling that Magneto's latest stunt could be the reason the girl hadn't shown up. Though he didn't know exactly what happened to   
her, he intended to find out. Even if it ended up costing him his life, he knew there was something about her that would make it worth the effort.   
  
Logan reached the mansion in record time. He swung his   
powerful legs off the bike and ran into the edifice. Thoughts of Carol swirled around in his mind, interspersed with concern for the lovely young girl that he'd met earlier that day. The Professor sensed Logan's approach and conversed with him telepathically   
  
10 minutes later the X-jet rose into the air and the X-Men   
leader left Storm to fly the plane so he could Logan.   
"Wolverine. Avenger Carol Danvers was captured and killed by Magneto. I'm sorry, I know you two had a long history together. It appears that Carol's life force was somehow absorbed into the body of another mutant. Her name is Marie Lensher, Magneto and Mystique's daughter. It appears   
that the girl's mutation is her ability to absorb the thoughts, memories, and life force of others. In the case of mutants, she also temporarily gets their powers. Since Carol was absorbed completely, we suspect the power transfer may be permanent.   
  
"How did you get all this?" Logan broke in.   
"Right now Carol is the more dominant personality in the   
girl's head. Professor Xavier was able to use Cerebro to locate the Brotherhood's location by the open channel Carol provided. He did a mind scan and discovered what happened. The girl was knocked unconscious from the inpact of the power transfer. As "Carol" flowed in, "Marie" became more dormant. Carol sent out a mental scream to the Professor and he was able to track her. We determined that Magneto is taking his daughter to the Statue of Liberty, and whatever   
he's trying to pull can't be anything but disastrous. So that's where we are at this point. Any questions?"   
Logan shook his head negatively and popped his claws in   
anger. How the fuck could someone be so twisted as to harm an innocent? Especially an innocent family member. It pissed him off, which struck him as odd since Logan didn't usually really care what people did to one another. But the thought of anyone harming that girl made his blood run cold and unleashed his more primal side. He spent the rest of the journey debating on the best way to decapitate Magneto. He wanted to inflict the maximum amount of pain without   
giving the evil mutant a chance to use Logan's metal-laced skeleton against him.   
  
Meanwhile in the Atlantic Ocean...........   
Marie hurt everywhere. Her shoulder throbbed from where the needle had been inserted. Her entire body was sore as the cells mutated to form a nearly invulnerable epidermis. She could feel the extra layers of skin stretching, growing, and changing everywhere. Most of all her head hurt. She hadn't had a headache this terrible since the time she had accidentally brushed up against Mortimer when she was six years old. Marie had inherited his powers for three   
weeks, and bits of his personality. It had been an experience that try as she might, she couldn't repress.   
She stilled her aching body and focused on the voices outside the doorway.   
"Eric, we don't know if this will work. Carol was   
invulnerable, and look what happened to her!" Marie recognized her mother's voice.   
"Mysti, we've been over this. The only way mankind will   
ever truly accept us is if they are us." Eric's eerily calm voice replied.   
"Eric, it could kill her."   
"That's a chance we'll have to take. This is for the good of our kind Mysti. It's more important than anything else."   
Marie wanted to rage she had never hated her father so much   
as at this moment. He was willing to kill her for his own stupid cause? And her mother, apparently, was just going to stand by and let him. There was something seriously wring with that. The phrase "you can't choose your family, you just deal with them" suddenly rang true. She suddenly snapped, she was sick of putting up with their warped values. No one should be expected to die for a cause they   
didn't really believe in.   
Marie struggled against the chains that held her down, but   
they were made of adamantium. The only metal that Carol couldn't break. Frustrated by the thought, she tried to search through the memories of the other woman in her head. There was nothing. A sudden excruciating pain washed over her as the Carol in her head woke up.   
(Hey kid, you doing okay?)   
*Who are you?*   
(Your new roommate. I'm gonna be with you here for awhile)   
*Shit, I killed you didn't I? *   
(Not intentionally, don't sweat it. I'm here to help you)   
*How the hell are you going to help me? You don't even exist! Well, except in my head. Jesus, I sound mental.*   
(Do you know who Professor Charles Xavier is?)   
*Yeah, he and my papa dearest were friends, before my dad lost it.*   
(After this is over, you should go to him. He can help you sort this whole thing out, and I'll be gone.)   
*Well that's all well and good, but my fucking father is going to kill me.*   
(I wouldn't be too sure of that. The X-Men are on their way now.)   
*How do you know that?*   
(While you were sleeping I was busy filling the team in on what was happening.)   
*Not one for idleness I see. I think I'm gonna like having you around. *   
(Well don't get too use to it. But for now Marie, you're gonna need all the help you can get. Now here's the plan....)   
Marie was startled out of the conversation by the door   
swinging open on what she guessed was a boat and Sabertooth towering over her.   
"Come on girly, your father wants to kil- I mean talk to you" the beastly man stated.   
"Fuck you!" an irate Marie screamed.   
"Well, too bad we don't have time for that. Now get that sweet little ass of yours up here. Oh, fuck it, I'll just carry you. Gives me a better excuse to grope that fine ass of yours that way." Sabertooth leered.   
He pulled her up, hoisted her over his massive shoulders and carried her out of the boat and onto a dock. From her position Marie cocked her head up and noticed a large machine under a billowing green sheet. She felt sick as she realized what it was. It was her father's mutating device, and Creed was taking her right to it.   
  
Sabertooth dropped the girl in the hollow chamber of Eric's   
machine. He growled with pleasure when a moan of pain escaped her lips. He'd had his eye on Eric's daughter ever since he'd come to the Brotherhood compound under the pretense of training Eric's team. In his own deluded mind, he equated pain and pleasure as being synonymous.   
Creed had finally received what he considered fair payment for his years of service, after tonight he'd take his prize and disappear. But first he had to find the runt to share his good fortune.   
He bound the girl's wrists and ankles with nylon rope and   
leaned over to whisper in her ear. He raked his hands up her thighs and dug his nails into her skin. Marie shrieked and Creed chuckled with glee. He bent over her tiny frame and crushed her lips violently to his. He bit down hard enough to draw blood, and grew hard at the sharp mew of agony that fell from her lips. He broke contact, stood up backed away from her. As he left the room he winked at her and threw over his shoulder "later on girly, you and me are gonna fuck like there ain't no tomorrow. Course for you, there won't be."   
The resounding, furious cry of `bastard' was heard by Eric   
and Mystique. "Looks like our little princess woke up" Eric said as he kissed his wife on the top of the head.   
Mystique circled her arms around her husband's waist and   
chuckled softly, Eric was wonderfully affectionate before battles. And afterwards, well, after a battle nobody saw them until well into the afternoon of the next day. One of the results of their activities had been the conception of Marie. Mystique still recalled that night with fond memories, and had always secretly hoped that after a battle the same thing would happen, and Marie would have a sibling. Eric however wasn't so keen on the idea. It was one of the only things they disagreed on, but she loved him anyway. She dreaded the day that she would inevitably loose him. Mystique always hoped she'd be the first one to go. It was selfish. But that's what she wanted.   
  
"Come on Mysti, let's go."   
The pair finished prepping the machine before going to get   
the missing piece-Marie.   
  
Meanwhile in the night skies.......   
Logan was furious and was currently directing his frustration at Jean Grey.   
"Can't you get a trace on her? What the hell kind of telepath are you?"   
"Logan, it's not that simple. I don't have Cerebro, and the girl's mind has been shielded from us by her father. I'm doing the best I can."   
Logan snorted, and resumed pacing.   
"Wolverine, calm down. You wearing a hole in the floor is   
not going to help anyone." The fearless leader stated.   
"I've got it. She's in a ship, and Sabertooth is in there   
with her. He's oh God, he's leaning over her and-"   
Logan's claws were out and he had a black vinyl seat   
dislodged from the plane before Jean could even finish. The other three occupants turned to stare at the feral man. In the years that they'd known him, Logan had never been so worked up over anything. Let alone something that had to do with a mission. Most of the time he was eerily Zen-like about missions.   
The plane landed, and Logan was too distracted to say anything about Scott's less-than-perfect landing.   
If they hadn't realized it before, it hit them then. Logan   
had feelings for this Marie girl. And if his concern for her forced him to miss an opportunity at ribbing Scott, it must be serious. The team debarked and watched as Logan took off at a full run towards the water's edge of the Statue of Liberty. All three felt certain that anything standing between Logan and Marie was as good as dead.   
  
Marie sat in the corner of the dark cell, too pissed off to   
move and too scared to stay still. They were a volatile pair and she knew she could choose only one.   
(Hey, you doing alright out there?)   
*Yeah, just trying to decide weather I should hate my father or be afraid of him*   
(Ya can't do both. If I were you I'd go for door number three.)   
*And that would be? *   
(Be pissed as hell, do some damage and leave the killing to Logan.)   
*Who's Logan? *   
(The Wolverine. He likes you ya know. And Logan doesn't "like" anybody.)   
*How could he like me? I almost killed him.*   
(Almost, being the operative word. But let's get back to what to do with your father.)   
*He's gonna come in here, I know it. The only question is, what do I do?*   
(Well, that super strength of ours should kick in sometime. I thought it would be quicker, but I guess not. So, we'll just have to wait it out.)   
*Dilemma's over. I'm pissed. That stupid, fucking piece of shit wants to kill me! And for the love of hell he's my father!*   
(Yeah, Marie. Your family redefines the word twisted. They make the Addams family look `normal.')   
*Yeah, well its been fun chatting with you Carrol, but I think the bastard is coming in here, so I gotta concentrate on this now.*   
(Okay, good luck Marie. I'm back here if you need me.)   
The door of the Statue swung open and Eric entered followed   
closely by his blue wife. The couple walked over to their daughter and began loosening the bonds.   
"What the hell are you two doing?" Marie snapped.   
"Don't talk to your mother that way!" Eric yelled and   
backhanded her. Thanks to her new thick skin, Marie barely felt it.   
"I'll talk to you anyway I damn well want! You're going to   
kill me, and you're complaining about my manners?" She raged on.   
Both Eric and Mystique noticed the way that the bonds   
stretched tightly over her wrists. Carrol's powers of super strength must be kicking in. They knew that as soon as they were fully manifested the only person that could stop her was Sabertooth, and even he wouldn't last long. Reaching a decision, Mystique went off in search of Victor.   
"Why?" Marie asked her father, the venom obvious in her   
voice.   
"For the good of our kind Marie. We need your power to   
change the world, literally."   
"Why don't you do it yourself, you gutless coward."   
"If I do it, then I die. What would your mother do? You are going to do this because we think with Carol's invulnerability you'll survive. You'll make us very proud Marie."   
"Fuck both of you. If I survive this, I swear to God I will kill you. You can't go around threatening people like this, and changing the world so it suits your own warped needs."   
"My God. You sound just like Charles. I tried to avoid   
this, but obviously there's no reasoning with you. And I lied. With or without Carrol's powers you will die tonight. I'll make sure of it." Eric finished and stormed out of the machine.   
  
Cyclops, Storm and Jean were in their positions. Logan was   
tracking Sabertooth and keeping an eye on the ominous ship on the grounds. He saw Mystique and Sabertooth enter the machine. Magneto was close behind. The team moved forward until they were close enough to hear the argument erupt from inside.   
"Victor, bring her upstairs. She's being unreasonably   
stubborn." Eric commanded.   
"No. Not until I get what I want." The hairy mutant muttered.   
"Eric, I told you to let him have at her earlier. He's not   
going anywhere until he fucks the little bitch."   
"Nobody is fucking me!" Came the girl's defiant cry.   
"Nice and feisty. I like that. Makes it all the more fun to break that out of you." Creed leered.   
The trio braced themselves for the oncoming battle as Logan   
walked over to the machine and ripped the door from its hinges. They were greeted by the site of Sabertooth with Marie Lensher slung over his shoulder. Logan moved quickly and shoved the three claws of his right hand under his foe's throat. In a voice that didn't even attempt to hide his rage Logan warned "Put her down bub."   
The air fell silent as the two feral mutants regarded one   
another. A hideous grin broke out on Creed's face. "Long time no see, runt."   
Creed gripped the girl's bottom and made his way to the door.   
"Move, and I'll fucking kill you." Logan said.   
Sabertooth chuckled mirthlessly. He flipped Marie over so   
she was in front of him. His left hand clutched obscenely at her breast and his right one pulled her head back and pressed his claws against her throat. "You touch me, and I'll kill her. You back off and the girly lives. Either way, I'll have my fun. What's it gonna be, hero?"   
  
As the tension between Sabertooth and Wolverine mounted,   
Marie felt the other woman in her head stir up.   
( Hey Marie. How ya hanging in there?)   
*I'd be a lot better if I wasn't on the shoulder of some   
sicko that wants to rape me.*   
(So, let's get you somewhere else then.)   
*How, you don't happen to be a teleporter as well by any chance?*   
(No, but I can show you how to stun Creed long enough to get down.)   
*Creed's the one that trained me. He'll know exactly what I'm doing. *   
(He ain't paying any attention to you. Now bunch your fists up together, and hit him in the kidneys as hard as you can.)   
Marie raised her arms and delivered a powerful blow to   
Creed's lower back . His knees buckled and his grip on Marie slipped. It was all Jean needed to telekinetically pull the girl back towards the X-Men. Sabertooth pushed past Wolverine and lunged after the X-trio. Logan quickly recovered and plunged his claws into the bigger man's shoulder. "Not so fast bub."   
Sabertooth howled in rage and pain. He turned to face his   
opponent. "For that runt, I'm gonna rip up that little girly extra good now. She ain't had a man before, so she'll be nice and tight."   
A red haze of pure anger clouded Logan's mind and he charged into Creed and slashed his stomach until the innards were exposed. Creed returned the favor and dug his claws into Logan's left thigh. He twisted the claws around and retracted his hand, with some meat attached to it.   
Logan growled in pain, and both mutants backed off to let   
their healing factors click in. To Logan's disgust, Creed brought up the hand that had recently been imbedded in his leg and sucked the meat on his fingers into his mouth. Sabertooth chewed on it and swallowed, a grin crossed his face. "Mmmm. Gives me a hankering for something fresh and tender. After that little bitch is dead, maybe   
I'll make a meal out of her. I've always wanted to eat something that I've fucked. It's not like Eric would mind. It'd save him the expense of buying a coffin for the little whore."   
A blind furry built itself in Logan. Creed's brutal words   
triggered something in Logan that he thought had died a long time ago, the need to protect someone. Marie had brought those previously dormant feelings to the surface, and Logan knew he'd do anything to keep her safe. That included killing anyone who threatened her. Creed seemed like a good person to start with.   
The Wolverine's bezerker rage kicked in, and with a speed   
that shouldn't belong to a man with a 300-lb. skeleton, Logan flew at Creed. He kicked the backs of Creed's knees until he fell to the ground. Yanking the man up by his hair, Logan snapped Creed's head back and drove the three claws of his right hand through the neck. He severed the head, and threw it as the body convulsed and collapsed   
on the ground. Not satisfied with that Logan plunged his claws into Creed's chest and ripped the still beating heart from the body. He threw that in the same direction of the head, and turned to check on his teammates.   
Storm was battling Magneto. The weather goddess was flying   
through the air and attempting to dodge metal bullets that the Eric sent flying at her. He eventually hit her with one, and she fell to the ground. As he went in for the killing blow, Marie stepped in front of her.   
"Get out of the way, Marie." Eric commanded.   
"No." was her answer.   
For the first time she was determined to fight for something she felt right doing. Storm had been one of the few who had dared to fight Magneto and had helped save her life. The least she could do was return the favor.   
"Stupid girl, you still don't understand. It's people like   
them that keep mutants from rising in the world."   
"And it's psychos like you who give mutants a bad name" she   
spit back at her father.   
As the two were arguing, Mystique slipped behind Marie and pressed a razor sharp blade against her throat. "You've been a very bad little girl Marie, and look, because of you poor Victor is dead."   
Scott Summers and Jean Grey advanced on the two villains and their captive. Jean rushed to attend to Ororo's wound, while Scott stepped forward to attempt to protect Marie. Mystique pressed the knife against the girl's throat hard enough to draw a thin line of blood.   
"Let her go Mystique." Scott commanded.   
"Oh look, it's Charles' boy scout trying to tell us what to   
do with OUR child."   
Logan approached the small standoff. His claws were out and his Wolverine side was in complete control. "Get your fucking hands off of her if you want to live."   
"My dear boy, you've given us enough trouble. Marie, say   
goodbye to your little boyfriend." Eric said and began to raise his hand. Logan's body rose in the air and a sickening crunch was heard.   
Logan's howl of pain was enough motive for Marie. Not caring if the blade at her throat cut her, she slammed her head against her mother's face and broke her nose. Mystique's grip was released, and Marie turned to deal with her father.   
She gripped him around the throat and from shock his   
concentration on Logan was broken, and the man fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.   
"I'm sorry," Marie whispered before she flexed her hand.   
Mystique watched in horror, as her husband's neck was   
broken. His blue eyes clouded over as his body crumpled, his neck bent at an unnatural angle. She raised the knife and charged her daughter. Marie turned just in time to see the red light of Cyclops' optic bean strike her mother in the chest. It was the last thing she saw before the darkness overwhelmed her.   
  
The X-Mansion, Logan's room.........   
Marie tossed restlessly, and moaned. No matter where she   
went Eric was right behind her. He had finished with Logan and was coming after her. Just as he reached her she bolted upright and let out a bloodcurdling scream. She was drenched in sweat and trembling from the aftereffects of the nightmare. The room was dark and she didn't know where she was. A soothing hand on her cheek let her know she wasn't alone. Logan was with her.   
This was the first time she'd been conscious since the events of the night. Marie hadn't had a chance to fully process what had happened and it hit her for the first time. Three people had died tonight. Logan had killed Sabertooth, Cyclops had killed her mother, and she had killed her father. Her parents were dead, and she had   
caused one of those deaths. Rage, guilt, sadness, joy, and a sense of freedom flooded her system. It was too much at once and she was overwhelmed.   
Knowing exactly what she needed Logan pulled her into his lap and cradled her as sobs wracked her small frame. They stayed that way for hours. She clutched onto him in a grip that would have bruised anyone else and he whispered soothing words of comfort as he stroked her hair. He held her to him long after she'd fallen asleep. He thanked a deity that he'd never believed in till now that this extraordinary young woman had been allowed to live. He   
unconsciously gathered her closer to him as he thought about how close he'd come to loosing her tonight. Logan sighed and carefully lay back onto the bed. He arranged himself around Marie and fell into a contented sleep.   
  
  
Logan slipped from his room at about noon the next day. The other members of the team were all still sleeping or attending to the other members of the team. Ororo was in the infirmary recovering from the surgery Jean had performed on her to dig the bullet out of her leg. After treating everyone else, an exhausted Jean Grey had finally retired for some well-deserved sleep. Scott Summers was currently briefing the entire school on what had happened. Logan   
slipped into the auditorium just as the X-men leader got around to talking about Rogue.   
"As you may or may not know, Magneto and Mystique had a   
daughter. She's known as Rogue and may be staying here for awhile. It's important to understand that she lost all of her family, and saved one of our team members. Treat her with respect, and disregard the fact that she was with the Brotherhood. The important thing is she is here now and safe."   
Logan had to admit Scott had handled the situation better   
than he could have. Of course Logan would have just said something like "if ya fuck with Rogue, you'll get a chest full of metal" or something to that extent. Logan shook himself out of that still-tempting thought and refocused on why he came downstairs in the first place.   
  
Marie woke up when Logan opened the door, armed with a   
steaming bowl of tomato soup. "Thought you might be hungry," he said as he set the bowl down on the night table by his bed.   
A ghost of a smile flitted across her face at his kind   
gesture. Logan sat down on the bed by her. "Why'd you do it?"   
She sighed, "I don't know. He was going to hurt you, and I   
just couldn't let him do that" she said and looked up into his face, "why did you kill Victor?"   
"Same reason. Cept, I've always hated that guy. What he   
said he was gonna do to you, that was it. The bastard had to die," he said as he stretched his arm across her shoulders.   
Rogue nodded and ate her soup, while Logan was content to   
just listen to the relaxed rhythm of her breathing. After she'd finished he pulled her up. "Come on, Chuck wants to see ya."   
  
Marie entered the Professor's office with a tight grip on   
Logan's hand. She knew he wasn't a bad guy, but after growing up hearing he was `the enemy', she was still a little nervous. Logan turned to leave and she pulled him back "please?" she asked him, knowing he'd understand what she meant. Logan nodded and sat down in one of the chairs across from the professor's desk.   
Charles sensed the bond between the two. It made him smile   
and hope that these two lonely people could come together and complete each other. He had wanted to speak with the girl alone, but noticed the slightly panicked look in her eyes and knew Logan wouldn't leave her. It amused him that this generally reserved man had been hovering over their guest in the same way that Scott did with Jean.   
"Welcome Rogue. I'm Charles Xavier, but I'm sure you already know that" he spoke in a soft voice. "I realize you lost your entire family yesterday, and I am sorry for your loss. I would like to offer you a home here."   
"Thank you" the girl said in a voice barely above a whisper.   
"You're most welcome my dear. Now, I understand that you've recently absorbed another personality?"   
Marie hung her head in shame, and tears began rolling down   
her cheeks. Logan switched his hands around, so he could stretch his left arm around her shoulders, while keeping a hold on her right hand. He bent his mouth to her head; it broke his previously impregnable heart to see this young woman crying. It tore him up inside. He shot a sharp glare at Xavier for making Marie cry.   
The Professor was amused by the gruff man's sudden hostility; he was able to keep the smile from his lips, but not his eyes. Logan saw it, and slid his middle claw out in the classic "fuck-off" gesture. Xavier silently chuckled but grew solemn as he wheeled around to the left side of the girl. He lightly took her hand that wasn't clutched in Logan's grasp, and pulled it to his lips.   
"My dear girl, you have done absolutely nothing wrong. Why, if it weren't for you, the lunk of a man sitting next to you wouldn't be here. I speak for the entire team of X-Men, and Logan especially when I say that I'd be honored if you choose to stay here with us. You may even join the team sometime in the future, if you'd like." He affectionately told her before placing a gentle kiss on her palm.   
Logan stroked her back and made gentle shushing noises, as   
Xavier continued to lightly massage her palm. Eventually the sobbing subsided, and Marie lifted her tear stained face.   
"Why are you being so nice to me? You know better than   
anyone else what I am!" she exclaimed, part bewildered and part hopeful. Bewildered that genuine kindness wasn't the made up fairy tale her parents had always told her it was. And hopeful that for the first time in her young life, an offer was being made without a hidden agenda.   
"Cause you're worth it darlin" Logan whispered against her   
ear.   
"I realize this is all quite a bit to think about Rogue, and I don't expect a decision from you right away. However, you are most welcome to stay for however long you choose. I believe there is a room available right next to Logan."   
Logan whipped his head up long enough to shoot Chuck an evil glare before turning back to Marie, " You can stay with me, ya know, if ya wanna."   
"Logan." Charles said, in a warning tone.   
"Fine, you can stay in the room next to me. Then if ya   
wanna, you can move in with me later" he told her softly.   
"Logan, why don't you take Rogue to her quarters so she can   
get settled?"   
He nodded and stood up with his arm still around her   
shoulders and steered her towards the door.   
"Thank you professor, for everything" the shy girl said over her shoulder.   
As she walked down the hallway with Logan, a plethora of   
emotions washed over her. She was surrounded by people who were genuinely nice, it felt different and strange, but in a good way. To her right was a man that had nearly given his life in saving hers. To her, he emanated love and protection. But mostly, in the wide halls of Xavier's Marie Lensher felt something foreign and wonderful, she felt like she was finally home.   
She knew she could survive anything life chooses to throw at   
her, especially with Logan at her side. It was a good feeling; one that she was sure would last a lifetime.   
  
END 


End file.
